Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airless tire with enhanced riding comfort.
Description of Background Art
JP2008-260514A describes an airless tire in which spoke is formed by radially arranging multiple plate-like spoke pieces between tread ring and hub. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.